1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-directional drive type electromagnetic position control apparatus suitable for use as a three-dimensional position control apparatus for a remote-controlled mirror of an automobile or as an indicator such as an inclinometer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional three-dimensional position control apparatus for a remote-controlled mirror for an automobile includes a reversible motor, an electromagnetic clutch for switching in the horizontal and vertical directions, and a gearing. The structure of such an apparatus is therefore very complicated.
A conventional inclinometer or other such indicator displays the inclination by dividing the inclination into vertical and horizontal components and showing those vertical and horizontal components as rotations on a plane surface. As a result, such indicators are difficult to read at a glance.